Tour Of A Lifetime
by redandgoldangel57
Summary: Vanessa Paxton is a teen pop sensation.What happens when she starts touring with the Jonas Brothers and her best friends come along?New couple alert! Joe/Vanessa Kevin/Ashley Nick/Vicky
1. Start Of Something New

Tour Of A Lifetime

Me(Vanessa):18

Joe Jonas:18

Kevin Jonas:20

Nick Jonas:15

Ashley Tisdale:20(I know that's not her real age but play along)

Victoria a.k.a Vicky Justice:15

Chapter 1:The Big News

My POV

Monday, at Abercrombie, San Jose

"Ashley, what do ya think bout this?''I asked her as I stepped out of the dressing room wearing a McKenna skinny jeans and Betsy Navy polo."That's so cool''she said as I handed her the other clothes I tried on earlier which included a Evvete turquoise fleece,Erin skinny jeans and a green Danielle tank top.''Ness, you know how much this is all gonna cost you?''she asked as I changed back into a blue Hollister tank,skinny jeans and black/gargoyle slipon vans.''I don't know the jeans are like 90 bucks,the fleece 30 and shirt 25.Like 150 bucks I guess"I wondered as she handed me the clothes.We were almost done with our shopping spree.We only needed American Eagle.Once we left Abercrombie&Fitch we stopped at American Eagle for some babydoll sweaters.

In my car…

"Ash help!I can't fit all the bags!''I cried.We went to Hollister, Aeropostale, American Eagle and Abercrombie&Fitch.We had like 10 bags,I had 6 and she had 4.She didn't buy anything at Abercrombie.She heavily threw her areopostale bag on top of my Hollister bag but she decided to take her Hollister bag in the hand.We listened to "We'll Be Together","Suddenly" and 'Not Like That".My phone rang "He said She said" and I couldn't answer."Hey Ash can ya answer for me"I asked.She flipped oped my new gold (real color not cover) RAZR."Hey.Hi Kenny,no its Ash Nessa's driving.No way.She'll be so happy to find out.K.Bye"she said."Who was it?"I asked through my sunglasses."Kenny.He said that you're going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!''she squealed.''Ahhhh!No way!No way"I said.She couldn't hear me over the police car in back of us.''Nessa pull over,cops."Ash said.''Good afternoon ladies.Do you know that driving with sunglasses is against the law?''a female cop asked.I pulled of my glasses and said"Oh sorry I was wearing them earlier annd forgot to take them off.It won't happen''I apologized."Normally we give tickets but scince your Vanessa Paxton I'll let you off with a warning"she said.

After that we drove off to my condo in San Fransisco."Wow I can't believe that"she said opening a water bottle."I know.Scince your like my BFF,how would you like to come on the tour with me?Maybe start something with Kevin?''I convinced her."Hey how'd you know I was gonna ask you if I could go and my goal?''she asked.

''I just had a feeling you were''I said unpacking my 5 areopostale fleeces and into my closet.My room was aquamarine and it looked like the beach.I dropped my Selena abercrombie tote on my vanity.All my make up rolled on the table.I had a seashell covered picture frame of me and Ash on the table."Hey check it out,Fergie's engaged''she said reading aloud the TeenPeople mag that landed on my bedside table.''So what do you think of Joe?''she asked.

"Jonas?He's pretty cute,I guess''I said eating a pear.''What do you mean cute?Right here it says you'd make a cute couple''she said looking at the ''Top 10 celebrities that would make a cute couple''.Me and Joe ranked at number 1."I've seen slideshows of me and Joe on Youtube and besides he broke up with AJ so I think he's not ready for a new girlfriend yet''I said."Who knows maybe you guys will start something new''she sounded convincing."Hey when did Kenny say we were starting the tour?"I asked checking my profile.''On Saturday morning and your first concert is at 8 that same night in Santa Barbra''she said.''Although were gonna be on tour for 3 months,I have that long to be really close to Joe''I said pulling back a stray gold hair.I have brown hair and gold highlights."That's the spirit"she smiled."So?''she asked."So what?''I asked."Aren't you getting those little butterflies in your stomach?''she asked."I'm a little nervous about the tour''I said sitting on the bed."Or you're thinking about Joe"she teased me.''Stop it!"I cried throwing a pillow at her.''Just what makes you think that Joe's gonna wanna go out with me anyway"I said.''Well your pretty,funny,singer and a actress and a Abercrombieaholic"she giggled.''Hey I'm not at least adicted to Hollister"I said making fun of her.

Friday night…

"Hand me the two pink aerie shirts by my bathroom''I said to Ashley as I packed my Areopostale fleeces.She handed me them and asked bout my hair curler.''Well ya just in case.Like a award show or premier''I said trying to fit my Victoria Secret creams in the front pocket.''Hey what about your Baby Phat 'Golden Godess' perfume? Your American Eagle ballet flats?''she asked.''I got everything!"I said patting the pink and black star suitcase.It popped open! All the clothes went flying all over my room!We started laughing and Ash said "C'mon.Let's pick it all up''she said picking up a pink Abercrombie undershirt.We refixed my suitcase and layed out the clothes and out the suitcases by the living room door.Ash decided to spend the night cause my tour bus was gonna come at 8.

Tomorrow would be the start of something new…


	2. Little Suprises and One BIG One

Tour Of A Lifetime

Me(Vanessa):18

Joe Jonas:18

Kevin Jonas:20

Nick Jonas:15

Ashley Tisdale:20(I know that's not her real age but play along)

Victoria a.k.a Vicky Justice:15

Chapter 1:The Big News

My POV

Monday, at Abercrombie, San Jose

"Ashley, what do ya think bout this?''I asked her as I stepped out of the dressing room wearing a McKenna skinny jeans and Betsy Navy polo."That's so cool''she said as I handed her the other clothes I tried on earlier which included a Evvete turquoise fleece,Erin skinny jeans and a green Danielle tank top.''Ness, you know how much this is all gonna cost you?''she asked as I changed back into a blue Hollister tank,skinny jeans and black/gargoyle slipon vans.''I don't know the jeans are like 90 bucks,the fleece 30 and shirt 25.Like 150 bucks I guess"I wondered as she handed me the clothes.We were almost done with our shopping spree.We only needed American Eagle.Once we left Abercrombie&Fitch we stopped at American Eagle for some babydoll sweaters.

In my car…

"Ash help!I can't fit all the bags!''I cried.We went to Hollister, Aeropostale, American Eagle and Abercrombie&Fitch.We had like 10 bags,I had 6 and she had 4.She didn't buy anything at Abercrombie.She heavily threw her areopostale bag on top of my Hollister bag but she decided to take her Hollister bag in the hand.We listened to "We'll Be Together","Suddenly" and 'Not Like That".My phone rang "He said She said" and I couldn't answer."Hey Ash can ya answer for me"I asked.She flipped oped my new gold (real color not cover) RAZR."Hey.Hi Kenny,no its Ash Nessa's driving.No way.She'll be so happy to find out.K.Bye"she said."Who was it?"I asked through my sunglasses."Kenny.He said that you're going on tour with the Jonas Brothers!''she squealed.''Ahhhh!No way!No way"I said.She couldn't hear me over the police car in back of us.''Nessa pull over,cops."Ash said.''Good afternoon ladies.Do you know that driving with sunglasses is against the law?''a female cop asked.I pulled of my glasses and said"Oh sorry I was wearing them earlier annd forgot to take them off.It won't happen''I apologized."Normally we give tickets but scince your Vanessa Paxton I'll let you off with a warning"she said.

After that we drove off to my condo in San Fransisco."Wow I can't believe that"she said opening a water bottle."I know.Scince your like my BFF,how would you like to come on the tour with me?Maybe start something with Kevin?''I convinced her."Hey how'd you know I was gonna ask you if I could go and my goal?''she asked.

''I just had a feeling you were''I said unpacking my 5 areopostale fleeces and into my closet.My room was aquamarine and it looked like the beach.I dropped my Selena abercrombie tote on my vanity.All my make up rolled on the table.I had a seashell covered picture frame of me and Ash on the table."Hey check it out,Fergie's engaged''she said reading aloud the TeenPeople mag that landed on my bedside table.''So what do you think of Joe?''she asked.

"Jonas?He's pretty cute,I guess''I said eating a pear.''What do you mean cute?Right here it says you'd make a cute couple''she said looking at the ''Top 10 celebrities that would make a cute couple''.Me and Joe ranked at number 1."I've seen slideshows of me and Joe on Youtube and besides he broke up with AJ so I think he's not ready for a new girlfriend yet''I said."Who knows maybe you guys will start something new''she sounded convincing."Hey when did Kenny say we were starting the tour?"I asked checking my profile.''On Saturday morning and your first concert is at 8 that same night in Santa Barbra''she said.''Although were gonna be on tour for 3 months,I have that long to be really close to Joe''I said pulling back a stray gold hair.I have brown hair and gold highlights."That's the spirit"she smiled."So?''she asked."So what?''I asked."Aren't you getting those little butterflies in your stomach?''she asked."I'm a little nervous about the tour''I said sitting on the bed."Or you're thinking about Joe"she teased me.''Stop it!"I cried throwing a pillow at her.''Just what makes you think that Joe's gonna wanna go out with me anyway"I said.''Well your pretty,funny,singer and a actress and a Abercrombieaholic"she giggled.''Hey I'm not at least adicted to Hollister"I said making fun of her.

Friday night…

"Hand me the two pink aerie shirts by my bathroom''I said to Ashley as I packed my Areopostale fleeces.She handed me them and asked bout my hair curler.''Well ya just in case.Like a award show or premier''I said trying to fit my Victoria Secret creams in the front pocket.''Hey what about your Baby Phat 'Golden Godess' perfume? Your American Eagle ballet flats?''she asked.''I got everything!"I said patting the pink and black star suitcase.It popped open! All the clothes went flying all over my room!We started laughing and Ash said "C'mon.Let's pick it all up''she said picking up a pink Abercrombie undershirt.We refixed my suitcase and layed out the clothes and out the suitcases by the living room door.Ash decided to spend the night cause my tour bus was gonna come at 8.

Tomorrow would be the start of something new…


End file.
